Digimon:War against the Crests of Evil
by futureauthor121
Summary: The last digidestined died off and its up to a new group of digidestined to save the world from the crets of evil. T for safety purposes!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks guys for all your reviews and comments(and of course your OC's) and here you go chapter 1 of _Digimon:War against the Crests of Evil enjoy_**

**_Authors note: i do not own digimon(nor some of the charcters) but i do own nate:) _**

Nathan slammed the door behind him, as the blood dripped down his chin. He wished he could cry from the pain, cry from being beat from his mom's boyfriend. But he was used to the beatings, use to the pain it brought to him. He didn't target Nathan; he targeted his mother beating her until she was black and blue. It was Nathan who protected his mom, to have enough nerve, courage, to fight back for her. But that was all he had was courage, hardly ever winning a fight in his life.

Nathan wiped the blood from his face as he opened up his email, expecting to see an email from his half-sister living with her dad, but instead found an email titled, "Your Destiny," Nathan hated reading junk mail, especially on the internet. But this email was different; it was as if this email was actually calling his name for help. Nathan moved his mouse, opening the email up, looking as the email popped up. _The Digital world is in need of your courage. Will you help? _

Nathan thought to himself, 'The digital world? Must be some new game. Whatever got nothing else to do.' Nathan clicked yes, sending a burst of light engulfing him and sending him into his computer.

* * *

Dracomon dodged right, barely missing the crunching pinchers of kuwagamon.

"Baby breath!" releasing a fire ball barely scratching the surface of Kuwagamon's red exoskeleton. "Man this guy never stops!" flapping his wings, without much propulsion, and scrambling to get away from the huge red beetle.

"KAWAAA!" Kuwagamon screeched, knocking down trees as he flew through. Dracomon dodged the trees as if it were dominos trying to collapse on to him. He used his tail, propelling him high enough, dodging kuwagamons deathly pinchers.

"All you try to do is try to help someone and this is what you get!" Dracomon said running into a holographic tree, catching his breath as sweat ran down his scaly neck. Although safe from harm's way was furious! He never ran from a fight and knowing the reason running was, because he was too weak to stop kuwagamon. "If only I could digivolve…" Dracomon said catching his breath "then I would show that bug brain who's boss.

But as Dracomon sat there, straining to catch his breath, he couldn't but help to see as someone laid there on the ground not moving. Somehow it felt as if it was meant to happen, as if it was his destiny.

* * *

**Thanks everyone and hope you enjoy!**  
**-P.s Please review? do you like it? tell me!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mel starred at her computer screen as Budmon slept on her bed. Today had been a long day and now she had to work on her 3 page essay.

"This is so stupid," she said as her screen blinked reminding her of how far behind she was.

"What are you doing?"

Melanie turned around to her digimon, who resembled a spiky ball.

"My essay for English. I thought you were asleep?"

Budmon bounced her way over to Melanie's lap. "I was, but now I'm not! What's that?"

"What?"

"On your computer screen,"

Melanie turned back to her screen which showed a notification of a new I.M.

"I don't know," clicking on it.

Melanie you have been given an option to help save the digital world. Will you accept?

"What is this?"

"Do you think that has to do with why I'm in your world?" Budmon asked.

"Maybe... I guess to learn where you've came from we have to go to the digital world."

"How do we get there?"

"Well," Melanie started "I think it starts with us replying back yes."

Melanie typed and sent her response, yes.

"Nothing happened." whined  
Budmon.

Then Her computer glowed and sucked them in before she had a chance to scream.

Sapphire:

"Sapphire you know you're to have to unpack you're boxes soon." she told her daughter as she sat typing on her laptop.

"Mum please I will!" Sapphire said for the umpteenth time. How many more times did she need to hear this?

"And please Sapphire stop carrying around that stuffed animal!" shutting the door.

"Does she mean me?" Puttimon asked hoping her way to Sapphire's bed.

"She just doesn't know you're real is all. Shes just a load of rubbish I say!"

Sapphire then returned back to open a new email.

"Puttimon look at this! It says if I want to help save the digital world!"

"Really?" Puttimon asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I can finally see where you're from." she said checking the yes button on the email.

"When do we-" Puttimon began before the computer sucked them in.

(Meanwhile)

Dracomon carefully examined the human who laid on the floor. What is a human doing here?  
But before he could think some more he began to wake up.

"Wha... What happened?" he asked looking around "AHHH!"

"Ahh!" dracomon joined screaming. "What's your problem?"

"Wha.. What are you?"

"Oh me? Well I'm a digimon named Dracomon, but you can just call me draco."

"A-...And whhatss that?" Nathan asked pointing behind the blue dragon.

Dracomon turned around to see what he was talking about. "Oh no." he said seeing Kuwagamon "RUN!"

Dracomon grabbed Nathan and dragged them as they ran from the giant red bug.

"What is that?"

"That's a bad digimon named Kuwagamon!" Dracomon said guiding Nathan through the forest.

"Take this!" dracomon yelled turning towards Kuwagamon "Baby breath!" sending a small fire ball towards the red beetle.

The fire ball hit Kuwagamon but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Where are we going?" Nathan barely able to keep up with dracomon.

"We just need to get out of his way!" Dracomon said "look another human!" pointing at a confused girl.

"HELP!" Nathan screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for waiting and stuff, but i dont think it's **necessary** to talk about me not updating. I'm sorry but this is a hobby not my life. Anyway, thanks to those who have nice reviews(: and also as a little more information nor stated the digivices are the same as the D3's from season 2. Now let the story begin!

* * *

Melissa looked around and saw trees and flowers. This certainly was not her room, _Am I really in the digital world?  
_  
She turned to her side to find Budmon "Budmon where are we?"

Budmon looked around tiredly as if she was in a dream. "I... I don't remember... I think this is the Digi-world.."

Melissa pushed herself up barely able to stand"What's this?" Melissa said digging into her pocket, but before she could pull it out she heard something.

"Melissa did you hear that?" Budmon now beginning to wake up.

"I think-"

"HELP!"

Melissa looked around searching for the voice, but never imagined seeing what she saw.

"Budmon... Is that a giant Beetle?"

"Melissa what do we do?" Budmon said now suddenly horrified.

"Dracomon we have to fight that thing!" Nathan said stopping in front of Melissa. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have time for twenty questions!" Melissa now amped up.

"Baby breath!" Dracomon sending a fire ball towards Kuwagamon "we don't have enough time he's coming!"

"Melissa stay back I'll protect you!" Budmon said jumping up to fight alongside Dracomon.

"Budmon no! You're too small!"

"Melissa I can't let you get hurt!"

"Take this stupid bug!" Budmon said shooting pink bubbles at Kuwagamon.

"AHHH!" Kuwagamon exclaimed unaffected by Budmon "Scissor claw!"

"BUDMON NO!" Melissa screamed collapsing to her knee

"Hey your pocket's glowing!" Nathan said trying to help up Melissa.

"What?" she said pushing Nathan off to reach into her pocket. "What is this?" holding out a glowing purple device "Ahhh!"

The light from the device flew and enveloped around Budmon. "Whoa... I feel strong!"

"BUDMON DIGIVOLVES TO FLORAMON!"

"Wha...Budmon?"

"Melissa It's still me! I I... I don't know what happened?" Floramon said looking Up and down her new form.

"But I know I need to save you! Take this Kuwagamon Rain of Pollen!" Floramon said releasing pollen onto the giant beetle.

"AHHHH..errr..." Kuwagamon yelled before giving up and flying away.

"WHAT!" Dracomon yelled "I've been fighting him for like an hour and with one attack he fly's away?"

"My rain of pollen attack makes digimon forget their fighting spirit," Floramon explained smiling.

"Oh my god Floramon...How did this happened?"

"Duh, she digivolved." Dracomon said rolling his eyes.

"Digivolve what's that? And what is that purple thing that was glowing?" Nathan asked.

"When a digimon digivolves they become stronger, but I have no idea what that things for." Dracomon said.

"I don't what that things for either Mel," Floromon started "but I think it had to do with me digivolving."

* * *

Melissa sat down besides Floramon as Dracomon started a camp fire "Baby breath! There that got it started."

"So, how did you get here?" Melissa asked Nathan.

"I don't know. I just got some weird email that said I could save the digital world, but I didn't believe it."

"Me too! But I needed to come. I needed to know why Budmon..I mean Floramon came to my world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Floramon started to explain "when I was only a digiegg Mel found and raised me. How about you and Draco?"

"What do you mean?" Dracomon asked.

"Well how did you guys meet?"

"Umm I just met Dracomon right before kuwagamon attacked."

"Oh," Melissa said staring at her mysterious device "somehow this triggered Floramon to digivolved."

"Hmm," Nathan thought reaching into his pocket but felt nothing.

"Wait!" Dracomon exclaimed "I think I've seen one of those purple things around the digital world."

"Really? Where?" Melissa asked intrigued.

"Hmmmm..." Dracomon thought "A while back I had one but traded it to an Apemon a while back."

"Does that mean you're my partner Draco?"

"Maybe," Dracomon thought "but I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

"Well we have to find that device! It might be the clue to how we can save the Digi-World!" Floramon exclaimed.

"Floramon's right,"Melissa said "Dracomon can you take us to Apemon?"

"Sure! Everyone knows he stays on top of Koji Mountai, training."

"Great let's go!"


End file.
